


Concrete Angel

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Forbidden Love, Larry may or may not happen, M/M, Plot Twists, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't always blue skies, sometime they are dark and dreary where no one wants to be apart of.<br/>That was the life of Harry Styles.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Harry’s live started off like any normal life would, but that would soon change. He was an only child for majority of his life until his parents decided to have a child when he was at the young age of 8. A month or so before he turned 9 they welcomed a baby girl named, Alison. Things changed so much and it wasn’t pretty. His parents changed drastically when something happened to his sister when she was just three. At age three he was in the pool holding her and his parents left them alone for a few minutes and something tragic happened.

Harry accidently slipped when he was getting out of the pool and fell backwards. He hit his head on the side of the pool and dropped his sister. He was knocked unconsciousness and had no recollection of what was happening around him. Long story short, his sister drowned and his parents blamed him for doing it on purpose. But, he didn’t do it on purpose, even no matter the times he told the story his parents called him a liar.

After those days and days of countless crying, the funeral was up and he wasn’t allowed to go because his parents didn’t want the _killer_ at the funeral. But, he wasn’t a killer it was just accident.

Then months after things took a turn for the worse when his parents started to drink very heavily. His mother started to beat him really badly. Kicking and punching him wherever she could get a hold of. But, then his father…was quite different.

_Harry was in his room tucked away ready to go to sleep for the night. He started to doze off when the door opened up to reveal a drunken and staggering man he called his father._

_“Dad?”Harry asked in confusion, why was he in his room at this hour? But, he was drunk so he didn’t really want to ask many questions. His father came over to him and slapped him on the face._

_“Don’t say a word or you will get it worse.” His father rips off the covers by his clothes. Harry really tried and tried to fight him off but his father was too strong. Harry was too weak, he was raped._

Harry’s father first raped him at the age of 12 and still continues to this day at the wiser age of 16. Four fucking years of the countless sexual abuse and he can’t even say anything, the reason? His parents will go after his friend, Louis. His mother knows what her husband has been doing for the past four years, she actually has watched a few times. Harry never really understood why they would even do these things to him.

They barely even feed him; sometimes he’s even lucky that they give him something to eat. He wears the same clothes every single day since they won’t let him wear anything different. The kids always pick on him due to this, but there was only one person that really never said anything about Harry.

The boy’s name was, Louis. Louis came to Harry just around the time that the abuse started with his parents and has been with him ever since. Harry hasn’t told him what was going on, but his parents know that Harry is in love with Louis and threatened him that they will ruin Louis if he goes to the police. So of course he doesn’t because he doesn’t want to lose the only friend that he’s had in a few years.

Louis literally came out of nowhere and no one even knows where he came from. He shows up to school every day right as soon as the bell rings, but doesn’t come in from a car. He walks even though he’s told everyone that he lives on the other side of town. People are always curious of whom he really is and why does he only talk to Harry. The thing is he’s actually an angel in disguise, actually he’s Harry’s guardian angel.

Louis was asked by the big power to help Harry from doing something he will regret. Louis was sent to save Harry, but how can he save someone that he’s fallen in love with for the past 4 years of knowing him.

The back story of Louis is somewhat the same to Harry’s. When Louis was younger he had the time of his life, well that was until his little sister showed up. His parents started to only pay attention his sister only and abuse him. Well one night his parents took it too far and beat him to death. The neighbors heard the screams and the breaking of glass but didn’t do anything about it. It wasn’t until the screaming went on for too long someone called the police. But, once the police they were too late. Louis was pronounced dead at the scene, along with his 5 year old sister. His parents went mad and didn’t want their daughter to say anything so they beat her up as well. His parents were arrested and charged with everything that you could think of that involved child abuse and murder.

A few years after Louis was in between the two worlds he was assigned to a young boy named Harry who had family troubles. When he was told the story of Harry, it hit him bad, he needed to help this boy if it was the last thing that he did. When he first started his job all he did was to guard him to the right path, but when his parent’s beating got worse he talked to his boss if there was anything else that he could do to help him. The only thing that his boss told him was: _“Louis, you will need to become real to help him. Become his friend and always be there, he just needs a friend and why not his guardian angel. Go to Sam and get him to change you every day. After each day the dust will wear off so make sure you’re far away from anyone once you’re invisible again. Then go and watch Harry like you have been doing for the past four years. God isn’t ready for him just yet; there are things in store for him that he isn’t ready to experience.”_ And Louis did just as he said and has been for the past four years.

He was there the first time that Harry was raped and he had to close his eyes from the pain that he endured when he was still alive. He just wants to know why people would be so sick towards their children. Like why? He just wishes to have met Harry before he passed away to help make a difference in his life. But now is better than nothing.

It was a new day and Harry put the same clothes on like he always does in the morning; pulling the sleeves down to conceal the bruises all over his arms. He winces as he stretches down to put on his worn out shoes that really need to be thrown out but his parents would never get him new ones. He can’t even get a job because he was to be home at a certain time to make them dinner, if he’s late gets an extra amount of their nightly ‘activities’ that his father likes to call.

He walks slowly down the stairs making sure not to wake up his parents and he doesn’t eat. His stomach growls as he walks to school since the last time he ate was almost _four_ days ago. And that wasn’t even a human sized meal. His body has gotten used to all that he only eats but he’s slowly becoming weaker and weaker which no one but Louis notices.

He slowly but effortlessly walks to school and gets ready to endure the school day; ready for the countless things thrown at him for being the way that he was.

He opens the door and he was instantly pelting with spit balls and other unmentionable things. He doesn’t know what to do anymore; he just wants it to stop. He just wants everything to end; he wants it to be just like everyone else’s life, normal. Where no one picks on you or when you get home there’s no escaping the abuse. He’s tried so many times to make it stop but every time it just gets worse.

Louis see’s this everyday and just cries to himself of wishing he could just do something more than he has been. He wants to save Harry before it’s too late.

Louis appears in the back of the school at the exact same time as he always does and goes to find the crying Harry huddled in the hallway corner.

“Harry, what’s got you a mess this early?” He asked as he kneeled down and rubbed at Harry’s back.

“The usual, I can never escape it. I don’t understand why do people treat me like I am garbage?  I get enough of this crap at home, I come to school to escape this abuse but once I get here it just starts up again. Louis, what did I ever do wrong?” Harry mumbles in Louis’ chest.

Louis starts to rub Harry’s back before replying to something that he would never know how to reply to; no one would know how to reply to that, “Harry, you did nothing wrong. People are just careless and are too blind to see the bigger picture of how what they are doing is affecting you. I know if they would just stop and take a look they would realize just how broken you are. I notice this and I’ve always known. Just like your parents, I know what they do since you’ve told me, they are just too ignorant. I just want you to tell someone and not care about me; they would get caught before they get to me. Harry, nothing is wrong with you, just because you like boys and don’t have the best clothes doesn’t make you any different than anyone else at this school.” He kisses Harry’s forehead before getting up and helping the younger lad up to his feet. He wipes off his tears and looks directly into the glassy green eyes he’s grown to love over the four years that they’ve known each other.

“Now, stiffen up the upper lip and let’s get to class.” Harry wipes away the rest of his tears and Louis wraps his arms around his waist and Harry leans into the embrace. They walk just like that to first period.

The whole time on the short walk to class all Harry could think of was, ‘I just hope my parents don’t get mad at me for not cleaning my room.’ And Louis could think of, ‘Fuck, I just wish that I could be with him. I want to be with him, but I was warned by Sam not to get attached since once I’m done I won’t be seen anymore.’

Louis wants Harry, but doesn’t know how Harry feels.

Harry wants Louis, but doesn’t know the true story of who Louis actually is. How will he react when he realizes the one he loves is actually an angel sent to save him?

But, the overall question is: Will Harry become a concrete angel or will he be saved?


	2. Part II: New Friend

 

 

“HARRY YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP OUT OF BED AND MAKE MY DAMN BREAKFAST!” The pounding on the door woke Harry up from his unconscious state, he’s even lucky that he was able to wake up with the beating he endured last night.

He got home one minute late because their was an accident on the street and people had to crowd. It took him awhile to get through and even when he ran he didn’t reach the house in time. It was one minute, one fucking minute, and because of that he got twice the beating.   
  
He groaned from where he was on the floor, the blood stains still evident on the carpet, and he slowly, but effortlessly got to his feet. He starts to walk, but he falls to the floor from the excruciating pain in his right knee. He looks at it and it’s swelled up about twice the size it should be, as well as it’s literally purple all over. He sighs heavily and thinks that this will be lovely to get home with.   
  
He groans and gets up off the floor before he grabs a the only clothes he owns, his father forces him to sleep in only boxers and nothing else. He manages to get his clothes on, just barely hitting his knee, and then he limps all the way downstairs to start off with the dreaded morning. 

  
  
**

  
  
He managed to make it out the house with just a kick, but to his already battered knee. He could have sworn that his knee swelled up even more, but he just needed to get to school. He carefully gets to school, with just enough time to walk in before the bell rings. He needs to go to his teacher to get a slip to go to the nurse. The nurse understood what his family life was like, he just wished that Harry would say something to someone before they do something worse.  
  
He opens the door slowly and his teacher, Mrs. Manning, looks up with a frown, “Harry are you alright?” She spoke as she walked over to a clearly in pain Harry. He couldn’t form words and the tears started to come down his face. The class was too occupied with the daily gossip to notice he was crying, but the teacher gave him a supportive hand to lean on her. She looks around the room until her eyes hit a specific person.   
  
“Erick, can you come help Harry to the nurses office?” Erick snaps his head up before he got up out of his seat. He gets over to to where she was standing to take over from there. Harry finally got a good look at him and noticed that he was the new kid in school. He would always give Harry a sly smile whenever he was walking by him in the halls.   
  
“Hope you feel better Harry, and be careful alright,” She too knew about what he had to go through, it wasn’t an accident that she found out. But, after countless times of her trying to get him help, he refused, and then yelled that they would hurt his only friend, Louis. She never pressured him ever again, but not stopping from checking up on how he’s doing.   
  
“Alright, come on, lean all your weight on me. Don’t be afraid about pushing on my shoulder either,” Erick calmly spoke as he started to lead Harry out of the classroom down to the nurse.   
  
They didn’t speak or anything on the walk down, it was complete silence. All that was going through his mind was, ‘where’s lou?’. He noticed how Erick wasn’t looking anywhere but to make sure that his knee wouldn’t bend.   
  
They reached the nurses office and Erick carefully, with the help of Nurse Jones, get Harry up onto the bed.   
  
Before Erick left the room Harry grabbed his arm, “Thank you.”   
  
He turns around with a slight smile on his face and utters, “No problem, mate.” Erick quietly leave the room and pulls back the curtain to give them the privacy they need.

“Harry, what happened this time?”

“I was only one minute late, it was because of that accident down the street from my house. No one would move, even after I literally sprinted down the street, I opened the door just as it turn 4:01. I told them about the accident and all they did was get angrier.”  
  
“I really wish you would say something before they hurt you too badly. Alright, let’s see the damage, let’s get these pants off of you.” He manages to get his pants off, but doesn’t pull them all the way off, just enough to get access to the knee.  
  
The nurse, who Harry calls Dale, looks it over and he looks up to Harry with a frown, “With just taking a look at this, it’s either dislocated or broken.”

“You know me and hospitals, is there anything you can do?”

“I can’t do anything if I don’t know exactly what’s wrong with it.”

“So, hospital, who would bring me?”

“What about that fellow who brought you in? Does he drive?”

“I don’t know, it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Dale leaves Harry alone for a second to phone the teacher for Erick to come back, “Harry, what’s his name?”  
  
“Erick.”

Harry hears the conversation from the other side of the curtain. The footsteps return and Dale is entering with a smile, “Good news, he does drive and he said that he wouldn’t mind driving you.”  
  
“Wait, wouldn’t you get in trouble for letting another student drive me?”  
  
“Nope, it’s actually a rule that if a student is hurt, but not enough for the ambulance to come and get them, then it’s allowed for a student to go. With permission of the teacher of course.”  
  
“Ohh okay,” Harry spoke as he lifted his hips for Dale to pull up his trousers. Harry buttoned them and zipped them up just as Erick was walking through the room.

“Ahh, Good timing,” Dale grabs the wheelchair and with the help of Erick gets him into it. The two help Harry get into the car and then they were on their way to the Emergency Room.  
  
Once again, no words were shared between them two.

  
  
**

 

“Hello, welcome to London Emergency, how may I help you?”   
  
“Yes, he needs to be checked out by a doctor for possibly breaking or spraining his knee,” Erick spoke to the secretary, who in return handed him a clip board with the necessary paperwork.   
  
Erick wheeled Harry over to the waiting room and handed him the paperwork. Harry carefully filled out the paperwork and just hopes that there really isn’t something even worse than what Dale said it was. Erick brought the papers to the lady and then got back to sitting with Harry.  
  
“You know you don’t have to stay with me. No one ever does anyways.”

“No, I don’t want to leave, you seem nice. Everything that I’ve heard about you doesn’t phase me because I was in the same position as you before I moved schools. In plus, I really think that you and that Louis fellow are adorable.” Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his hands.   
  
“Umm...well thank you.”  
  
And really, that’s how Harry got himself a new friend.


	3. Part III: With me gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning, mentions of self harm. read at own risk.

 

  
  


Harry couldn’t take it, he really couldn’t. The blade on the counter, haunting him, telling him to just cut. He started to scratch at his wrists, the evident scars and scabbed lines becoming angry red. The laughter that he always heard ringing in his ears, he just wanted it to stop, he wanted it all to just end.

 

_“Why don’t you just kill yourself already? No one likes you anyways.”_

_“Just die freak!”_

_“Aww did Daddy give you a new bruise? Good for him, you need them all.”_

_“You deserve everything that comes your way.”_

_“Fucking freak, stay away from me I don’t want to catch anything.”_

 

Everything that everyone said to him just replayed over and over again in his head. He just wanted the voices to stop, the bullying to stop, everything just to stop. He wished that his father was never who he was, he wanted a normal father. A father that actually enjoyed being around him and never wanted to rape him on a daily basis. Harry let out a broken sob because he knew that he deserved this, he brought this upon himself and he deserves everything that has happened in his life.

He was sitting at the end of his bed, his feet dangling in the air,  _“Harry, don’t do this, you are far more better than you think.”_  A voice came in through his head, it sounded almost like Louis’ but Harry was alone, how could he be hearing Lou? Harry shook the voice out of his head and he wiped his hands on his jeans before he shakingly got up.

He was still scratching at his wrists, “It’s just one cut, just deeper,” He told himself as he picked up the blade. He ran it across his finger and blood trickled down his finger to pool in his hand. He set the blade back on the counter and looked up at the mirror, “Don’t chicken out, you need to do this.” He gripped the sink turning his knuckles white, grabbed the blade once more and sat on the toilet.

 _“Don’t you dare Harry.”_  Louis’ voice came into his head once again, Harry looked around and realized that he was still alone, but how was Louis talking to him? Harry shuddered slightly, could he be hearing voices? His eyes widened, he seriously was going crazy.

He put the blade over his wrist and pressed it, pressed it to get blood to come out. He winced as he dragged it across, he thought it was deep enough, and well it was. The blood came out really, really fast and Harry’s eyes rolled into his head as he passed out on the floor.

 

**

  
  
_“Harry, why?” Harry opened his eyes and he was met with Louis, he was frowning and his eyes were puffy from the tears. Harry finally got a look at where he was, why was everything white? Where was he?_   
  
_“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t handle it anymore. The torment and my father, it was tearing me apart. I tried everything and nothing worked so I figured everything would have worked out this way.” Harry shrugged, not really feeling sorry for doing this._

_“Let me show you what’s happened,” He moves his body and Harry gets a glimpse of what happened after he was found. Harry starts to cry, “See, Erick had came over to give you your homework, luckily your father wasn’t home and he found you. He screamed so loud that the neighbors called the cops, they were there within minutes. Erick took off his shirt and tied your arm off to stop some of the bleeding, the paramedic had to pry his arms off to get you to the hospital.”_   
  
_“I thought that it would have been a better place, with me out of the picture.”_

_“It’s actually not, but on the bright side, look.” He showed another picture of his parents getting arrested, and his mum crying hysterically repeating ‘sorry harry’ over and over again._

_Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “But, she always initiated the beating from my father, I don’t understand.”_

_“Actually, your father was the mastermind, he threatened to kill her if she stopped or went to the police.”_

_Harry just shook his head, “Is this a joke? Am I dreaming?”_

_“If you want this to be a dream, but no this is real.”_

_“So, where am I?”_

_“The in-between.”_

_“Where?”_

_“It’s a place in between the world and heaven. This is where you get to decide whether you want to keep going or go back.”_

_“But, how do you know all of this? How are you here?”_

_“Because I’m your guardian angel sent to help you. See, I’m known as a concrete angel, it was a term given to young children that were killed or had passed as a child. The big boss doesn’t want anymore children dying so he sent me to help you.”_

_Harry narrowed in his eyebrows, “What?”_

_“You’ll understand one day, but its now time to decide. Keep going or go back?” Louis disappeared before Harry could protest with his decision._

_Harry groaned and realized something, “Wait, Louis can you come back please?”_

_Louis reappeared after a few minutes of Harry yelling, “What’s wong?”_

_“If I go back, will you still be there?”_

_“Ye-” “I mean as a human or will you have to go back to being the angel no one can see?”_

_“Unfortunately I will have to go back to not being seen, why?”_

_“I just want someone to be there for me.”_

_“But, you do, you have Erick.”_

_“I know, but someone I love.”_

_Louis had started to fade but then stopped when he heard those words come out of his mouth, “No, no Harry you can’t love me. You just can’t.”_

_“Why not?"_

_“Because I can never be yours. Angels and humans can’t be together.”_

_“But, if you loved someone you would do anything to be with them, right?”_

_Louis thought for a second and nodded, “Yeah, but this is different. There are rules, rules forbidding this. I can’t even feel love, I just picture what it might feel like. Everyone has to tell me what love feels like, only when I’m in human form I can produce feelings. I really don’t know what to do right now.”_

_“Then be human, be human for me. Please.”_

_Louis shook his head, “I can’t, I’ll lose my job as guardian angel and I’ve worked hard on this. I’m sorry.” He faded out and Harry was left alone._

_Harry turned and there were two portals, and he chose the one on the left._

 

**

 

_Beep..beep..beep._

 

“Any news doctor?” A voice asked, but he couldn’t be seen. 

“He should be waking up soon, just give him so time,” The doctor, they presumed, spoke and he heard him walk out of the room. 

Harry heard a sigh, and a hand grip his, “Harry, I don’t know if you can hear me, but, it’s Erick and I really hope you wake up. I miss your smile and those dimples. Please, just open your eyes.” Harry squeezed Erick’s hand and the latter squeezed it back, “I know you’re awake, now open your eyes.”

Harry’s eyes started to twitch open, he blinked them open to get used to the bright lights from the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” Harry started crying and Erick just shook his head and wrapped his arms around him.

“Don’t be sorry, just be happy that you’re here.” Erick wiped away Harry’s tears and hugged him again. Harry smiled and thought, maybe his life is going to be better, he just has to believe in himself.

Harry looked to Erick, “I’m sorry that you had to find me.”

“If I didn’t find you, you would be dead.”

“Well, that was the point at the time, but I know what a big mistake I’ve made.”

“A mistake that you aren’t going to repeat, you’re coming to live with me in my flat. Well, since you don’t have a house anymore once your parents were arrested." 

Harry shuddered at the memories and smiled, “Okay, okay I will.”

  
  



	4. Part IV: The Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of self harm.

 

 

You never really know you love someone until you’ve spent more time with them. Harry grew up with parents that never really loved him and the only person he thought he loved, could never really feel the same way.

Harry shook his head, “Bullshit,” He whispered, how could Louis not feel love? He had to become human to help him, don’t you think the emotions would come along as well? He knew that Louis did tell him that he could only produce feelings when he was in human form, but don’t you think when he changed back that he’d still feel them? Or at least knew the idea of being love or in love.

Harry had finally moved in with Erick, and he never realized that Erick was a lot like him. When Erick was younger his parents used to always abuse him until someone saw and they were put away for child abuse. Erick lived with his grandparents until he turned sixteen when he moved out to his own place, which was just around the time they first met.

Harry looks over at Erick’s sleeping face, they have to share a bed until they can get a bed that Harry can sleep in, but don’t tell Erick but Harry loves the company.

Harry sighed softly, maybe this was what was supposed to happen? Like somehow Erick was supposed to help him when Louis had to leave. Harry decides to roll over with his back to Erick, who moves also only to pull Harry into his chest.

“You okay?” Erick’s voice whispered making the hairs at the back of Harry’s neck stand up.

Harry shivered a bit, “Yeah, just thinking about things.” He turned around in Erick’s arms to look at him.

“Wanna talk about it?” Erick asked, finally opening his eyes.

“I’m just confused, like, no one ever paid attention to me until you came along. I’ll never understand why you chose me over many others.”

Erick sighed, “Because you reminded me of myself when I was younger. And you had Louis, what ever happened to him?”

“How did I remind you of you when you were younger?” Harry asked, avoiding the last part of the question.

“You would always walk as if someone was going to hit or yell at you. And don’t ignore the other question, did Louis disappear?”  
  
“Ohh okay,” Harry closed his eyes and sighed, “No, he didn’t disappear, he’s still here.”

“Then where is he?”

“Don’t do it Harry,” Louis voice echoed through his head making Harry groan.

“He’s actually my guardian angel.” Louis was watching them and he sighed, he wasn’t supposed to tell him that, it was only supposed to be between them two.

Erick laughed, “You’re not serious are you?”

Harry shook his head, “I wish I was, but I cannot tell you anymore, only if Louis is okay with it.”

Erick’s eyes narrowed in as he nodded, “Alright, well let’s get back to sleep.” Harry placed his head onto his chest and they both fell into a deep slumber.

**

_“Harry, why did you do that?” Louis asked as they appeared together in an open field, a place that Harry’s mind always wandered to._

_Harry shrugged, “I just want someone to understand me and understand everything that comes along with me, including you.”_

_Louis sighed, “I could lose you because of this.”_

_Harry’s eyes widened, “No, please don’t, I can’t make it without you!” He pleaded with Louis who just stood there with no expression._

_“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you, let me just go talk to my boss and see how much you can actually tell Erick and maybe see if me appearing will be okay.”_

_Harry nodded, “Please don’t be gone too long,” he whispered as Louis’ disappeared._

**

  
  
“Harry, wake up,” Erick ran his fingers through Harry’s curls as his eyes started to blink open.

“Morning,” He mumbled as his eyes blinked a few times to get used to the brightness.

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out today?”

Harry smiled and nodded, “I would love to.”

Erick smiled back and removed the covers from himself and got off the bed. He scratched the back of his neck and stretched a bit before disappearing into his closet. “You better be changed by the time I come out or we’ll be leaving with whatever you have on.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he go up quickly, going into his suitcase and quickly pulling on jeans and a t-shirt just as Erick emerges back into the room.

“So, where are we going?”

Erick looks down and blushes as he twiddles his thumbs, “I wanted to take you out, on a date.”

Harry blushed quickly, “Really?” He whispered as he started to pick at his bandages that actually needed to be changed.

Erick nodded, “Yeah, I really like you and yeah.”

Harry blushed even more and nodded, “Yes, you can take me out on a date.” Erick smiled widely and then eyed Harry’s bandages.

“Want me to help you change them before we have to go?” Harry looked at them and nodded.

“You sure you won’t get grossed out?”

Erick looked at him, “I was the one who found you, I think me getting grossed out has been thrown out the window a long time ago.”

Harry frowned but walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. Erick pulled out the supplies and put on gloves before he took the small scissors and cut off the gauze. It’s only been a few days since the hospital released him, and he’ll have to go back in the next week to get the stitches removed. Erick slowly pulled it off, making sure it doesn’t get caught in the stitches and eyes the cuts. They didn’t look that bad, but they were still healing.

Erick carefully cleaned him up and put on new bandages. He pulled off the gloves and threw everything away.

Harry was still sitting on the toilet staring at the floor, “Harry?” Erick mumbled, but he still was staring and a tear fell from his eye. He sniffled before Erick got on to his knees and placed his hands on his knees, “Love, you alright?” Harry just shook his head, “What’s wrong?” Harry just shrugged, “Want me to hold you?” Harry nodded his head and Erick stood up to pick up Harry. Harry nuzzled his head into Erick’s neck as he was placed onto the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered as a few more tears escaped his eyes.

“No need to be sorry, you’ve been through a lot, the date can wait. We still have the whole day, I want you to feel better.” Erick placed his head on top of Harry’s and started to rock him back and forth slowly. Harry sighed and relaxed in his embrace, humming quietly to himself.

After about ten minutes, Harry lifted his head from Erick’s chest and stared at him. Erick wiped the wetness around his eyes, “Feeling better?”

Harry nodded, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

Harry blushed and looked down only to look back up, “Can we go on the date now?”   
  
Erick laughed quietly, “Of course, you want to get something to eat first?”

“Yeah, I’m starved.” His stomach growled loudly after he started to think about a burger, they both laughed before they got off the bed and walked out the door and into Erick’s car.

Erick placed a hand over Harry’s as they were nearing the restaurant they were going to eat at.

“Don’t think too hard, everything will be fine.” He rubbed his hand soothingly over Harry’s thigh.

Harry nods slowly, “I know, but I can’t help it.”

Erick sighed, but didn’t take his eyes off the road, “I know Harry, but I’m here. I may not be a therapist or whatever, but I’m here to listen.”

Harry smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

Erick smiled at him briefly before he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine of the car to turn to Harry who was still sitting there looking down at his lap.

“Harry,” Erick spoke softly as he placed his hand over Harry’s, “Everything is going to be okay.”

Harry looked up to him with a few tears in his eyes and shook his head, “How do you know? How do you know that everything is going to be fine?”

Erick stared at him, “You’re right I don’t know, but with me here with you, I can help everything get better. I can hold you when you need to be held, I can be your shoulder to cry on, I can be your cuddle buddy, I can be anything your heart desires.”

“Why would you want to be those things?” Harry whispered as he wiped away a few tears.

Erick grabbed Harry’s face to look at him in the eyes, “Because I almost lost you once, I don’t want to lose you again.” Erick thumbed away the tears and then kissed his forehead lightly. “Let’s get some food so we’re not out all day.”

Harry wiped his face a bit more and got out of the car, Erick was quick to get to his side and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

They got to a table and they ordered a sampler platter because they couldn’t decide on what to get and they wanted to share.

“So, what were you telling me last night about Louis?” Erick asked breaking the silence.

Harry looked up with wide eyes, “I told you he is my guardian angel.”

“But how? How did he make himself visible?” Erick narrowed in his eyes in confusion, his brain trying to wrap around the idea of a guardian angel being alive.

“I can’t really answer that, Louis has to.”

“But how do you know he’s lying?”

“Because I’ve seen his wings before, they are a sight to be seen.”

Erick looked at Harry to see if he could be lying, but he wasn’t, he was telling the truth, “Well, that’s wonderful Harry.”

Harry smiled and put the last bite of the chocolate cake onto a spoon and right in front of Erick’s face. He smiled before opening his mouth and letting Harry spoon feed him.

Erick paid the bill and they decided to leave the car there and take a small walk. Erick took Harry’s hand in his and tugged him along into the pathway that leads to an open field.

Erick pulled Harry down to the ground with him as they reached the field. They looked all around and it was beautiful.

“So, when will I get to see Louis in all his glory?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t even know.” Erick pouted but then it turned into a smile as he leaned down and laid on the grass. Harry moved and laid next to him, curling up into his side.   
  
Erick wrapped his arm around him and they just laid in each others arms.   
  


  
**

 

_“Harry, where are we?” Erick asked as he looked around and saw just white._

_Harry smiled, “He’s going to show you.”_

_“Who? Who’s going to show me what?” Erick was confused and somewhat scared._

_“Me, I’m going to show you me,” A voice spoke that belong to Louis as he appeared right before their eyes. He was wearing all white and his big white angel wings were shown. He had this nice angelic glow around him and Harry just smiled, “Hello, Harry.”_

_“Louis!” Harry jumped up before going over to hug Louis. He nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck and breathed in his odorless scent._

_“So, you’re really his guardian angel?” Erick asked as he walked forward._

_“Yeah, I am.” Louis smiled, his arms still wrapped around Harry._

_“But, how were you able to show yourself to humans?”_

_Louis smiled, “It’s what guardian angels do to help their humans from hurting themselves or even from danger. I helped Harry from the beginning ever since that fateful day in the pool.”_

_Harry frowned, and then his eyes narrowed in before they went wide, “Wait, I remember something.”_

_Louis already missed the warmth from Harry’s embrace, “What is it?”_

_“You, you were the one that saved me, I don’t know why I didn’t remember it before. But, it all makes sense now.”_

_Louis nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been with you ever since, it wasn’t until recently that my boss decided to let me become human to help you.”_

_Harry stared at him, “But, he didn’t realize that you’d fall for him.”_

_Erick looked between the two, “Wait, are you guys in love or something?”_

_Louis sighed, “It’s complicated, but whenever I was human, I was always overwhelmed with feelings that I couldn’t understand. Feelings that only humans would understand.”_

_“Feelings of love,” Harry added._

_“But, this kind of love is forbidden and only lasts when I’m human form, when I’m in this form there’s nothing. I don’t feel anything, sometimes I even forget about feelings until I’m human for a day.”_

_Erick just stood there, “Ohh, that does make sense.”_

_Harry nodded and he threaded his hands with Erick’s, “But, if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have fallen for you.”_

_Erick blushed and kissed Harry’s cheek before they both looked over to Louis, “Thank you Louis.”_

_Louis chuckled before smiling, “No need to thank me, it was just an outcome of what my job was.”_

_“What was your job exactly?” Erick mumbled as Louis started to fade away._

_“To save Harry,” Louis spoke as he faded away, leaving them two by themselves._

_Erick and Harry looked to themselves, smiling before they faded back into the field._

“Wow,” Erick spoke surprised.  
  
Harry smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him on the lips, “I can’t thank you enough for everything.”

“There’s no need to thank me, I was just helping out a friend in need.” Erick placed his hand on Harry’s face, rubbing his thumb under Harry’s eye where a small tear escaped from his eye.

They both stayed there for a moment until Erick decided to attack Harry with tickling his sides. Harry bolted off the ground and ran away from Erick who only ran after him. Harry stopped and leaned against a tree and they were both laughing loudly.

Erick kissed Harry again before they continued on running around the field, happy as can be.

Louis looked on as Harry and Erick were running around and still laughing loudly, truly in love with each other. Harry turned over and saw Louis and he smiled. ‘Thank you’ he mouthed to Louis. He couldn’t thank him enough for everything that he helped him overcome, everything that he helped him to decide, but most importantly, he prevented him from becoming yet another, concrete angel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry the story didn't end the way you wanted and that Larry didn't happen.  
> Not everything can happen the WAY you want.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos, or any grammar mess ups!


End file.
